Une nouvelle venue
by Rhea S
Summary: Comment Torchwood recrute ? Comment Suzie Costello a-t-elle intégrée l'institut ? Un début de réponse ici...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Personnages appartenant tous à Russel T Davies et la Grande BBC.

Cette histoire est née suite à un défi, qui m'a donné une idée : présenter la famille d'un personnage, mais je ne me suis pas arrêté là, je voulais imaginer comment Suzie (le personnage que j'avais choisi) avait intégré l'institut Torchwood.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Un soir en 1986

Une porte claqua et la petite fille se cacha plus profond dans le lit. Les couvertures fermement tendues au-dessus de sa tête, elle se réfugiait dans son monde imaginaire. Elle ferma les yeux si forts que des étoiles explosèrent sous ses paupières. Elle pouvait presque compter les galaxies qui s'y étaient crées. Elle préférait les nommer plutôt que d'écouter ce qui se passait au rez-de-chaussé. Mais elle entendait les voix qui montaient jusqu'à elle, coléreuses, désespérées. Elle ne voulait pas les comprendre, elle s'absorba dans la contemplation de ses constellations.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Elle se raidit. Un reniflement. Elle le reconnut. Sa mère. Sa maman qui pleurait encore. Elle leva les couvertures et regarda la femme vieillie avant l'âge qui la dévisagea à travers ses larmes. Comme tous les soirs, son père et sa mère s'insultaient, se jetaient des reproches et des objets à la tête. Il sortait alors noyer sa colère dans l'alcool du pub le plus proche et revenait tard, imbibé et méchant. Il était si méchant avec sa maman. Celle-ci se coucha près d'elle et la serra fort dans ses bras.

- Ma pauvre petite, ma petite Suzie, qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? ma petite, mon bébé.

Suzie ne pleurait pas, elle avait compris depuis longtemps que cela ne servait plus à rien. Restait seule la peur de son père.

La porte d'entrée claqua. Elles entendirent des pas lourds dans l'escalier. Elles se raidirent tandis que leurs cœurs battaient la chamade. Une odeur de peur, d'atroce angoisse émanaient d'elles. Le parquet craqua alors que l'homme se tenait à la porte de la petite salle de bain, à coté de la chambre. Elles entendirent un grand bruit qui les fit trembler derechef. Il venait de tomber dans le couloir. Des grognements et des jurons indistincts traversèrent la fine paroi du mur.

Suzie ferma à nouveau les yeux, enfouissant son visage dans le giron de sa mère. Elle sentait que quelque chose d'affreux allait arriver. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement et son père se tenait à l'entrée, vacillant, une batte de cricket à la main. Il frappa une petite commode qui explosa sous le choc et des éclats jaillirent dans tout les sens. Le bruit et le sursaut de sa mère la fit bondir à son tour. Elle cria de peur. Sa mère la poussa contre le mur, enroulée dans les couvertures. Elle tomba dans la ruelle entre le mur et le lit, sa tête cognant contre le mur, s'assommant légèrement au passage. Elle se glissa sous le lit tant bien que de mal. Ici, elle serait en sécurité, loin des coups de son père.

Sa mère se leva et tenta de calmer son mari. Suzie ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Elle n'entendait que le rugissement constant de son sang dans ses oreilles. Elle ferma les yeux plus étroitement, espérant disparaître, cacha sa tête entre ses bras, et tenta de se faire toute petite sous les lattes du lit.

Son père hurlait contre sa mère. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, ni ce qu'elle lui répondait pour l'apaiser. Elle entendit son nom. Elle releva la tête. Elle ne voyait que leurs pieds : les chaussures de chantier de son père et les pieds de sa mère, les chevilles fines, si fragiles dans les pantoufles de grand-mère. Son père s'égosilla à nouveau. Elle referma les yeux, boucha ses oreilles et colla sa bouche contre une peluche poussiéreuse pour éviter de crier. S'il ne la voyait pas, ne l'entendait pas, alors peut-être que rien de mal n'arrivera.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit les coups frappés contre les murs, des bruits atroces et traumatisants pour une petite fille de 10 ans. Puis plus rien, elle ôta ses mains de ses oreilles et entendit un bruit mou, suivi d'une chute. Sa mère.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête et vit sur le sol le visage déformé de sa mère, un masque d'horreur. Elle entendit son père descendre les escaliers en courant et sortir en claquant la porte. Elle hésita, puis sortit avec difficulté de son abri et s'approcha lentement de sa maman. Celle-ci ne bougea pas et ses yeux était fermés, du sang coulait de ses oreilles et de sa bouche. Suzie ne perdit pas de temps, elle courut sur le téléphone dans la chambre et appela les secours, répondit aux inévitables questions et retourna près de sa maman pour attendre l'ambulance. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les urgences recevaient un de ses appels, malheureusement. Mais d'habitude, sa mère lui indiquait ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais ce soir-là, elle ne disait rien. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et lui tint la main, une main qui refroidissait lentement.

Le sang se répandait en volutes vagues des oreilles de sa mère sur le sol. Suzie s'était tellement absorbée par ce dessin singulier, qu'elle n'entendit pas les policiers s'approcher d'elle. Ils lui retirèrent la main de sa mère. Elle se laissa faire. Le temps qu'ils interviennent, elle avait compris. Etre une enfant ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir compris que sa mère était morte et qu'elle ne viendrait plus jamais la border le soir. Elle ne ressentait plus rien, elle ne voulait plus rien ressentir, elle se coupa du monde et y resta pendant de longues années. Elle fut placée dans une institution pour enfant tandis que son père était emprisonné pour homicide volontaire à la prison de Penarth.

Fin du prologue.


	2. Visiteurs du soir

Disclaimer : Personnages appartenant tous à Russel T Davies et la Grande BBC.

* * *

2002, une fin d'après-midi d'été.

«_ Ma maison. Ma maison quand j'étais petite fille. Elle me paraît si petite maintenant avec son jardin étroit, remplie d'herbes folles et sèches. Il y a encore les fraisiers que j'ai plantés. Je me rappelle le goût de ses fraises. Et vlan, tous les souvenirs remontent à la surface. On dit que les enfants oublient vite. Ils n'ont pas tous mon enfance. Tiens, l'entresol a été condamné, certainement pour éviter que des squatters s'y installent. Les volets sont clos. Normal, depuis le temps que personne ne l'habite. Je n'ai pas remis les pieds dans cette maison depuis 15 ans. La chaîne où on attachait le chien est toujours là, mais le chien a disparu. Roxie mort depuis 16 ans, comme maman._ »

La jeune femme souleva son sac de l'armée britannique. Elle venait seulement de rentrer d'Afghanistan. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle voyageait, d'un aéroport perdu au sud du pays à un autre près de Kaboul, via un avion militaire qui l'avait ballotée au-dessus des nuages. Elle était ensuite arrivée à Heathrow, toujours en cargo, pour prendre le train jusqu'à cette banlieue pourrie de Cardiff.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec une clé, qui ne l'avait jamais quittée même à l'institution de Saint Georges le Sauveur. L'odeur la suffoqua, mélange de poussière, de moisi et de renfermé. Elle referma la porte derrière elle. La pièce était sombre, couverte de poussière, tout comme les meubles. Elle jeta son sac à coté du sofa décati. Elle regarda la pièce dans son ensemble. Comme elle lui semblait petite, vieille et sale. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on revient dans un endroit qu'on connaissait enfant, on a cette impression de petitesse ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil l'escalier qui montait dans les étages. Elle eut l'illusion de voir sa mère qui descendait, portant un paquet de linge sale. Elle secoua la tête et la vit dans la cuisine à préparer le colombo du Samedi soir. Son père, lui détestait ça.

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'éterniser avec des souvenirs passés. Il fallait qu'elle vérifie si les étages étaient encore en état avant de s'y installer et ouvre les volets afin d'aérer. Elle venait de mettre la maison en vente et un panneau annonçait déjà l'opportunité. Mais dans un quartier comme celui-ci, ça pouvait prendre des mois.

Mais bon, en attendant, elle allait vivre ici, histoire de recevoir les éventuels visiteurs. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas encore de travail et sa pension de guerre n'allait pas lui permettre de prendre un autre appartement. Elle devait habiter ici, le temps de voir venir.

Après avoir ouvert les fenêtres, elle monta dans les étages, histoire de voir si la literie était encore en bon état. Elle passa devant la chambre de ses parents. Pour rien au monde, elle ne voulait mettre les pieds là-dedans. Elle entra dans sa chambre, celle qu'elle avait quand elle était petite fille. Le lit était un peu étroit pour son corps d'adulte mais elle allait devoir s'en contenter.

Toc toc toc. Elle se figea. Déjà des visiteurs pour la maison ? Elle n'avait pourtant mis l'annonce que ce matin. Elle descendit rapidement l'escalier grinçant. Puis elle ouvrit la porte. Une vieille femme se tenait sur le perron, avec un petit chien dans les bras, grondant farouchement.

- oui ?

- Vous êtes la petite Suzanne Costello. Comme vous ressemblez à votre maman !

- Mrs…, la jeune femme recherchait dans ses souvenirs à toute allure, Mrs Fonderpitch.

- Tu te souviens de moi, ma pauvre petite…

- « _oui, je me souviens de toi, vieille peau, tu as claqué la porte de chez toi, lorsque Maman a eu besoin de ton aide. Et tu l'a laissée sur le pas de la porte à pleurer_. »

- Comme tu as grandi, ma petite, continua la vieille femme, sans se rendre compte de la pâleur de Suzie. Tu es enfin sortie de l'armée ? Tout le monde a su que tu étais entrée dans l'armée à ta majorité. Ce n'était pas trop dur ? pour une femme, je veux dire.

- Pas plus que l'orphelinat, jeta la jeune femme en secouant la tête, ses cheveux bouclés, coulant dans son dos. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- J'ai vu que ta maison était à vendre. J'ai une fille qui pourrait être intéressée. Mais il faudrait faire des travaux. La maison a été inhabitée depuis si longtemps, depuis que ton père est en prison, en fait.

La femme se tordait le cou pour apercevoir la pièce qui s'ouvrait derrière Suzie, détaillait les murs décrépits, le plafond maculé de tâches d'humidité et le sol couvert de poussière.

- Eh bien, on verra, si elle vient la visiter. Excusez-moi, dit elle d'une voix qui ne l'était pas du tout, mais j'ai du travail et ..

- Oui, je comprends, dit Mrs Fonderpitch, tu as certainement beaucoup à faire.

- Au revoir, dit Suzie en refermant la porte au visage de la voisine un peu trop curieuse.

Elle s'appuya le dos contre le bois, tête baissée. Quelle sorcière ! elle aurait pu les aider, sa mère et elle, à échapper à son père. Elle ferma les yeux, luttant férocement contre les souvenirs qui remontaient.

Toc toc toc..

Encore ! Elle a intérêt à avoir une raison pour la harceler. Elle ouvrit violemment la porte d'entrée. « Quoi encore ? » Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être polie.

Une petite fille, aux longs cheveux châtains, une dizaine d'année, se tenait sur le perron, à la place de la vieille femme, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, surprise mais pas effarouchée.

- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix claire.

- Bonjour, excuse-moi, dit Suzie d'une voix adoucie. Que veux-tu ?

- Mon ballon, j'ai perdu mon ballon dans votre jardin, je peux le récupérer ?

- Bien sur, l'autorisa Suzie en s'asseyant sur le perron.

Le soleil chauffait agréablement les pierres de la maison et elle apprécia la douceur du vent qui venait de se lever. Une belle journée. Elle regarda la petite fille s'enfoncer dans les herbes folles du jardin. Elle entendait la fillette chanter une chanson très ancienne qui lui rappelait son enfance. Elle réapparut bientôt, portant un ballon rouge. Elle se planta devant la jeune femme.

- Merci, dit-elle, en serrant son ballon.

Elle se tenait droite comme une adulte désormais, calme, avec une sagesse dans le regard qui n'était pas de son âge. Elle dévisagea Suzie.

- Tu mourras ce soir, si tu ne suis pas ton cœur, quoi qu'il t'en coûte. La confiance est le seul luxe que tu pourras t'offrir.

Suzie la regarda les yeux ronds, elle paraissait si sérieuse. Mais ce n'était qu'une enfant. Comment pouvait-elle dire des choses pareilles ? La petite fille lui sourit et détala en courant.

- Attends, attends, lui cria Suzie en se levant, mais l'enfant avait déjà disparu au coin de la rue. Elle rentra dans la maison. Étrange fillette.

« Tu mourras ce soir, si tu ne suis pas ton cœur, la confiance est le seul luxe que tu pourras t'offrir. » Bah, la gamine avait certainement voulu lui faire peur.

Toc toc toc.

Peut-être que c'était elle qui revenait pour se moquer et la narguer. Elle ouvrit la porte avec circonspection. Non, ce n'était pas la fillette.

C'était un homme, plus séduisant que tout ceux qu'elle avait pu rencontrer, un de ceux dont on ne peut oublier la beauté solaire, un de ceux habitués à faire impression où qu'ils se trouvent.

Un manteau gris d'officier de la RAF sanglait son corps musculeux et rendait justice à ses yeux gris-bleu. Son cœur manqua un battement, tandis que ses genoux faiblissaient sous elle et que son ventre se serrait. Il y avait longtemps qu'un homme ne lui avait pas fait cet effet-là. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, essayant de ne pas rougir. L'homme sourit, dents blanches éblouissante, fossettes à l'air. Elle se força à respirer, et baragouina un « bonjour » quasiment inaudible.

- Bonjour, répondit-il d'une voix agréable, je suis un de vos voisins. Un peu plus bas dans la rue et j'ai appris que votre maison est à vendre. Serait-il possible de la visiter ?

- heu…elle s'écarta du passage pour le laisser entrer.

Il entra et elle ne put s'empêcher de humer son parfum au passage. Cuir, air marin, peau chauffée au soleil. Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'une douce chaleur descendait dans son ventre, qui se contracta. Elle se raidit. Elle n'avait pas le temps de laisser ses sensations prendre le dessus sur sa raison.

L'homme regardait en l'air, admirant les poutres sales, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur la cuisine, où la vaisselle séchait là depuis 15 ans. Elle eut un bref mouvement de honte, puis décida que cela ne servait à rien.

- ça fait longtemps que vous vivez ici ?

- Non, j'ai mis la maison en vente ce matin. D'ailleurs, vous ne devriez pas être accompagné par un agent immobilier ?

- Si, dit-il avec un sourire qui la fit fondre, la pauvre a eu un accident de voiture. Rien de grave, mais elle n'a pas pu vous avertir. Vous me montrez les étages, les chambres ?

Il lui décocha un sourire appréciateur « je rêve ou il flirte avec moi. » se demanda la jeune femme en lui faisant emprunter les escaliers. L'homme monta rapidement, débouclant son manteau et plongeant sa main à l'intérieur. Suzie le regarda faire, interloquée. Il déboucha sur le palier, tandis qu'elle se trouvait encore à mi-chemin. Il ouvrit chacune des portes, une à une, passa la tête rapidement à l'intérieur et referma. Suzie fronça des sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? la salle de bain subit le même sort_ "Ais-je bien rangé mes petites culottes"_ fut la seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il se tourna vers elle et posa son doigt sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait. Il se dirigea vers la petite porte qui menait au grenier. La porte résista alors qu'il tenta de l'ouvrir. Fermée à clé.

- J'aimerais voir le grenier, demanda-t-il, d'une voix basse.

- Oui, répondit Suzie, sur le même ton, attendez-moi, je vais chercher mon trousseau en bas.

Elle descendit rapidement et rechercha ses clés. Quel homme étrange et quelles curieuses manières, se disait-elle. Pas vraiment celles d'un futur acheteur. Malgré tout, il lui inspirait confiance. Confiance, les mots de la petite fille lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Elle entendit un bruit violent, comme une porte qu'on enfonce. Elle courut remonter au premier étage. L'homme, habillé curieusement en militaire des années 40, venait effectivement d'enfoncer la porte de son grenier. Le soleil qui pénétrait par une lucarne dans le grenier, l'empèchait de voir ce qu'il faisait.

- Restez où vous êtes, ne bougez pas, ordonna l'homme, j'arrive.

Elle obéit, malgré elle. Le ton de la voix était péremptoire, venu d'un homme habitué à donner des ordres et à être obéi. Elle entendit un grognement aigu, suivi d'un juron. Un bruit crépitant d'électricité, comme celui d'un tazer, puis le choc sourd d'un corps qui s'écroule. Elle se précipita dans le grenier. L'homme était en train d'emballer un corps dans un tapis, celui de sa grand-mère Adélaïde. Elle ne vit qu'une main émerger, grise, bizarre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste un resquilleur, un squatteur qui a profité de l'abandon de la maison pour s'y installer.

- Mais, il faut appeler la police !

- Héhé, éclata de rire l'homme en se relevant, hissant facilement le corps sur ses épaules musclées, je suis mieux que la police, croyez-moi. Je ne vais pas vous poser des questions indiscrètes, moi. Par contre, je ne résiste pas à la tentation de vous inviter à prendre un verre ce soir, qu'en dites-vous ?

- Euh, oui, euh, elle hésitait, prise au dépourvu par cet homme au sourire décidément canaille, oui, je n'ai rien de prévu ce soir.

- Parfait, je dépose ce personnage malappris au poste de police et je reviens. A tout de suite, belle dame, parole de Jack Harkness.

Suzie rougit complètement. Elle avait succombé au charme émanant de Jack Harkness, comme une groupie à celui de Keith Richard. Elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout d'avoir pénétré ainsi dans sa maison, arrêté cet homme qui à présent sur l'épaule d'Harkness, gémissait faiblement. Elle l'envia une seconde, avant de se reprendre. Après tout, elle venait d'accepter un rendez-vous avec lui, c'était quand même plus attrayant que le sort qui attendait celui-là : cellule de police, interrogatoire et prison. Elle se sentait perdue, à peine de retour au Pays de Galles après son passage de 4 ans dans l'armée, et elle avait déjà un rendez-vous, avec un homme qui était tout à la fois beau, mystérieux et terriblement attractif.

Il se retourna une dernière fois, la gratifiant d'un sourire éblouissant.

- à tout de suite, dit-il d'une voix aussi profonde qu'un charme, Suzie Costello, soyez prête.

Elle ferma la porte derrière lui, appuyant des deux mains sur le chambranle peint, écoutant le grondement de son sang dans ses oreilles. Elle était écarlate. Elle se précipita, à son corps défendant sur la fenêtre de la cuisine pour le regarder descendre la rue, d'une démarche virile, pleine d'assurance, comme s'il se doutait qu'elle le reluquait derrière ses rideaux. D'ailleurs, il se retourna et lui fit un petit signe. Elle s'écarta vivement de la fenêtre, le cœur battant comme une jeune fille à son premier rendez-vous. Il ne lui avait rien promis, sinon de revenir, mais elle se sentait quand même des papillons dans le ventre.

* * *

Bon, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez surtout pas à utiliser le pouvoir du Bouton Vert pour m'en faire part...


	3. Recrutement

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, alors que j'aimerais tant. Russel T Davies et BCC en possède les droits et ont le droit de leur faire subir n'importe quoi.

_Et maintenant la suite du recrutement de Suzie Costello... Have Fun_

* * *

Elle alla se préparer, d'autant plus vite qu'elle savait le poste de police pas très loin. Elle remonta dans sa chambre, ouvrit sa lourde valise de l'armée. Elle n'avait guère de vêtements civils, encore moins de vêtements pour sortir. Elle se contenta d'une chemise blanche plissée, qui contrastait agréablement avec sa carnation et d'un jean noir. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se prendre une douche. Mais il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude. Bien qu'une douche froide eut été nécessaire, elle trouvait tout de même le procédé un peu sévère. Elle se munit d'une lampe torche et descendit à la cave.

La porte du sous-sol se trouvait dans la cuisine et s'ouvrait sur un escalier de bois raide, dont la lumière ne fonctionnait plus depuis longtemps. Suzie ouvrit la porte battante et plongea son regard dans la mer d'obscurité. Elle se rappela l'effroi qu'elle en avait enfant. Elle se secoua, ce temps-là était révolu, et ni les ombres ni les araignées ne lui faisaient plus peur désormais.

Une odeur de moisi, d'humidité et de quelque chose qu'elle identifia immédiatement pour l'avoir déjà rencontré dans les déserts de pierre de l'Afghanistan, chair pourrissante. Surement un chat ou un chien qui avait dû rester coincé dans cette cave. On pouvait facilement devenir fou ici. Elle se sentit redevenir une enfant craintive.

La porte se referma toute seule, aidé par son vérin automatique. Elle souffla, espérant vaincre son appréhension. L'obscurité était totale et terriblement intimidante.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit au fond du sous-sol obscur. Ses instincts aguerris par l'armée reprirent le dessus. Elle braqua le faisceau de sa lampe en direction du son qui continuait. Rien ne bougeait, elle râla contre elle-même. Le fait d'avoir un squatter dans son grenier ne justifiait pas qu'elle en ait un second dans sa cave ! ça devait être des souris, attirés là par l'odeur de crevé. Elle atteignit la chaudière et tenta de la rallumer. Trop ancienne, peine perdue. Il faudra qu'elle fasse venir un réparateur.

Elle allait remonter lorsque le bruit reprit derrière elle. Pas un simple bruit, un grincement, comme un grincement de dents. Son sang se figea alors qu'elle effectuait vivement un demi-tour en braquant sa torche en direction du son. Celle-ci commençait à faiblir, mais elle vit ce qui provoquait ce bruit effrayant.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il y avait là un bébé, un bébé tout à fait affreux, une tête énorme, chauve, allongée, le corps malingre et gris reposant dans une cagette de bois, couverte de chiffon. Et il lui souriait d'une bouche largement garnie de dents, bordée de taches de sang. La stupéfaction lui fit lâcher sa lampe, qui roula dans un angle. Elle paniqua.

Jamais elle ne pourrait retrouver l'escalier sans elle. Il lui fallait cette lampe. Elle devait la récupérer. Cependant pour cela, il lui faudrait se rapprocher de l'étrange bébé. Sa vision s'habituait peut à petit à l'obscurité, à peine aidée par la lumière crachotante de sa lampe qui menaçait de s'éteindre. Elle voyait les yeux de la créature. Non, ça n'était pas humain, pas du tout. Elle serra les dents et prit son courage à deux mains. Elle se précipita sur sa torche et s'en saisit avidement entre ses mains tremblantes. Un instinct puissamment primaire la poussait à agir vite, à sortir de cette cave, de remonter trouver un air moins vicié. Un autre instinct lui soufflait d'écraser la tête de la monstruosité. Ce n'était pas humain. Elle hésita.

Elle tourna la tête autour d'elle, guettant les formes qu'elle imaginait dans l'obscurité. Elle ne savait pas si elle était seule ici avec cette chose. Qui continuait de la regarder, en bavant et babillant.

Elle recula doucement, incapable de lâcher du regard cette bête immonde qui lui tendait les bras en mâchouillant sa langue. Son dos toucha la rambarde. Elle remonta à reculons l'escalier raide. Dans sa précipitation, elle manqua une marche, son dos racla contre l'arête des marches tandis que sa tête sonnait rudement contre le bois. Elle se rattrapa in-extremis, lâchant définitivement sa lampe qui se fracassa contre le sol de la cave.

La peur lui donna des ailes. Elle remonta l'escalier sur les fesses, s'aidant de ses mains pour aller plus vite. Elle atteignait l'entrée, frissonnante de peur et de dégout, quand deux mains la soulevèrent sous les aisselles et la remirent sur ses pieds.

Harkness. Elle tomba dans ses bras, haletante. Son odeur était rassurante, un être humain, un vrai.

- là, là tout va bien, je suis là, dit-il d'une voix lénifiante, en lui tapotant le dos doucement.

Elle soupira et se laissa aller contre sa poitrine, sentant ses nerfs se calmer au son apaisant du cœur de l'homme qui venait de la sauver. Elle se raidit soudainement avant de s'extirper de ses bras. Elle le repoussa violemment.

- Vous ! Vous avez mis ce truc en bas !

Elle courut dans le salon et fouilla frénétiquement dans son sac. Elle sortit son arme d'ordonnance et le braqua sur Jack Harkness qui l'avait suivi calmement. Il s'avança vers elle.

- N'approchez pas ou je tire ! Vous allez m'expliquer qui vous êtes et ce que fait cette chose dans ma cave ! Et qui est cet homme que vous avez emmené tout à l'heure ? Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Elle s'appliqua à respirer calmement afin d'éloigner l'hystérie qui rôdait.

- Ok, ok, calmez-vous et je vous expliquerais. Posez d'abord cette arme.

Dans sa voix, il y avait une once d'autorité qui la fit frémir. Alors qu'il s'approchait à nouveau, elle tira à ses pieds, jambes écartées, sûre d'elle. Tenir son arme la rassurait, lui donnait plus d'assurance.

- hé, belle dame, on arrête de s'exciter, même si ce spectacle est charmant. Je ne suis pas venu pour me faire tirer dessus, mais pour vous aider. Vous avez un nid de Hoix chez vous. Et ce n'est pas le genre de bestioles dont on se débarrasse avec un simple insecticide, ou même cette arme. J'ai essayé de les capturer sans vous effrayer. Mais maintenant, il va falloir me faire confiance quand je vous dis que je suis le seul à pouvoir vous aider.

- Vous faire confiance, mais je ne vous connais même pas !!!

- Comme si on avait le temps, dit-il en grognant, mais sous le regard furieux de la jeune femme, il s'exécuta en quelques mots. Capitaine Jack Harkness, chef de l'Institut Torchwood, ou du moins de ce qu'il en reste. Actuellement en rupture de ban avec le gouvernement. Je suis là … pour capturer des aliens, récupérer de la technologie et faire en sorte que la race humaine survive à ces invasions et crois-moi, il faudra être prêt.

Suzie baissa son arme, impressionnée malgré elle par l'assurance du Capitaine.

- Pourquoi ma maison ?

- Inhabitée depuis 15 ans, tu croyais quoi ? qu'elle allait t'attendre ? Ils en ont profité. Oh, ils n'ont rien abimé, c'est sûr. Mais maintenant ta maison sert de couveuse, en quelque sorte. C'était bien un bébé en bas ?

- Oui, il est horrible, plein de bave et de dents !

- Hem, Ok, stade 2, dans deux jours, il fera sa taille adulte, surtout s'il mange bien. Et on aurait eu du mal à le capturer. Tout à l'heure, j'ai eu de la chance, elle venait de lui donner naissance, elle était fatiguée.

- Elle, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

- Oh, c'était bien une elle, et elle a adoré que je la tienne bien serrée, comme toi.

Suzie rougit.

Elle prit ses esprits rapidement. Elle vérifia son arme en tirant sur le percuteur, expulsant sa cartouche, pour se redonner une contenance.

- On fait quoi alors ? On s'en débarrasse ?

- Tu comptes revendre ta maison, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis c'est très dangereux, les hoix. alors oui, on s'en débarrasse. De lui et de son père, plus gros, plus grand et plus de dents.

Elle fit claquer son arme pour toute réponse. Il put lire dans son regard déterminé « je suis prête »

- Eh là, Calamity Jane, on va faire ça à ma façon, ok ? S'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen, on le tue. Mais pour le moment, tu vas faire ce que je te dis. Range cette arme. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi cette arme ?

- J'ai le droit d'en avoir une, je suis lieutenant, retour d'Afghanistan, précisa-t-elle sans savoir pourquoi.

- Lieutenant ? pas mal, moi, je suis Capitaine dans l'armée de réserve, RAF, fit-il en montrant son manteau en riant. Afghanistan, même guerre qu'en 1979. Je n'ai pas aimé le pays, beau mais trop compliqué pour s'y installer. Bon, viens avec moi et je te montrerais des choses que tu n'as jamais vues et des moyens que tu n'imagines même pas.

- Vous m'offrez un job ou quoi ?

- Intéressée ? dit le Capitaine en haussant un sourcil, j'ai besoin d'une assistante.

- Assistante, alors là, pas question !

- Sacré caractère, hein. Ok, un bras droit, un lieutenant, ça te va ?

- J'aime mieux ça. Même si c'est top secret, je suppose, je préfère avoir au moins le même poste qu'à l'armée.

- Oui, totalement top secret, payé sur la cassette personnelle de la Reine. Tu auras même de quoi t'acheter un appartement, sans avoir à revendre cette maison.

- Je ne veux pas la garder, répondit la jeune femme, d'un ton sombre, elle est à moi, mais trop de mauvais souvenirs y sont attachés.

- Ok, comme tu veux, lâcha le capitaine, Suzie Costello, voulez-vous vous joindre à moi pour cette chasse au Hoix ? il lui tendit le bras galamment.

- Oui, Capitaine, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras et s'y appuyant un peu, en confiance, pour peut-être la première fois de sa vie.

Ils sortirent. Un 4X4 noir les attendait dehors. Jack ouvrit le coffre et sortit un fusil paralyseur, qu'il lui donna avec un grand sourire, avant d'en prendre un autre pour lui.

- Tu sais te servir de ça ?

- Oui, ce n'est pas différent d'un vrai fusil, sauf que ça fait moins de bruit.

- Oui, c'est un peu ça l'idée. Tu vises, tu l'endors et on l'embarque.

- Ce n'est qu'un nouveau-né, non ? demanda Suzie en soupesant le fusil.

- Lui, oui. Mais son papa, non ! Et vu le bazar que tu as fait tout à l'heure, il ne va pas tarder à revenir. Ta cave a un autre accès, tu le sais ?

- Oui, avec les égouts, c'est pour permettre l'évacuation des eaux en cas d'inondation.

- Bien, je rentre par là et toi par l'escalier de la cave. Dès qu'on le verra arriver, on intervient. Tiens, mets-ça – il lui tendit une oreillette infra-rouge – avec ça, je peux t'entendre à des kms. Adorable, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant le plus dur, attendre.

- Ça, vous n'avez pas l'air du plus patient des hommes !

- Méfie-toi des apparences, petite Suzie. Je peux être aussi patient qu'un crocodile qui attend la saison des pluies, si je veux. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne m'ennuie pas. Va attendre dans le salon. On reste en contact.

La jeune femme rentra chez elle, armée de son nouveau fusil paralyseur et son révolver coincé dans son dos. Elle entendait la voix de Jack Harkness dans son oreille lui donner des instructions d'une voix ferme.

« ne descend pas à la cave. Tu attends tranquillement dans un fauteuil.

- Je peux au moins me faire du thé ou un café.

- Tu aurais pu m'en proposer un plus tôt, gémit le Capitaine, maintenant je vais avoir envie d'un café toute la soirée.

- Tant pis, je vous offre un verre après ?

- Si je suis ton patron, c'est moi qui offre.

- Okay, boss, comme vous voulez ! Aucun inconvénient à ce que je mange ou que j'allume la télé.

- Non, bien sur, fais comme si vous ne saviez pas ce qu'il y a à la cave.

Elle fut saisie d'un frisson. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à ce qui vivait dans sa cave. Elle se prépara quelques sandwichs, tomates, et cornichon en sauce qu'elle avala devant la télévision, une énième diffusion de MacGyver en fond sonore. Elle n'arrivait pas à quitter du regard l'entrée noire de la cave. La porte était restée ouverte et en tendant l'oreille, elle entendait le bébé couiner. Elle prit une profonde respiration, se forçant à respirer calmement.

Le capitaine dut entendre son trouble car il commença à parler pour l'aider à supporter l'attente.

- Je suis en face de la bouche d'égout. J'espère que ça ne va pas durer trop longtemps. Il doit avoir faim, ce petit. Son père ne devrait pas tarder à lui donner la becquée.

- Ça mange quoi un hoix ? demanda-t-elle en chuchotant, regrettant aussitôt d'avoir posé la question.

- De tout, sauf sa progéniture. Mais tout ce qui peut se manger, ils le mangent. Bons nettoyeurs, ces hoix, du moins de ce côté de la faille.

- La faille, c'est quoi ça encore ?

- Un endroit où différents mondes, différents temps se rencontrent. Parfois des créatures, des armes, de la technologie passent de notre côté et atterrissent ici à Cardiff. Avec l'équipe, l'institut existe depuis 1879, on a récupéré beaucoup de choses. Certaines sont particulièrement utiles, comme le cailloux-prison ou l'interface d'enregistrement (d'ailleurs, il faut qu'on lui trouve un nom à ce truc.) Parfois ce sont des choses dont on ne connaît pas l'utilité. Si ça t'intéresse, tu pourrais chercher ce qu'ils peuvent nous apporter. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de tout. Dernièrement j'ai récupéré un gant et un couteau ainsi qu'une boite à musique, enfin, je crois que c'est une boite à musique…

- Ça vous plait comme job ?

- …

(Jack ne répondit pas et malgré la distance, elle sentit son embarras.)

- Capitaine ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, ce travail me plait, c'est toute ma vie. Mais autant que je te prévienne tout de suite, c'est plus qu'un travail, c'est un sacerdoce. C'est le genre de travail que tu ne peux jamais quitter. Et on ne vit pas vieux à Torchwood.

- Je vois ça, si le chef a moins de 40 ans, c'est que le taux de mortalité doit être sacrément élevé, voir supérieur à l'armée. Et pourtant, nous sommes en guerre.

- C'est un tout autre genre de guerre, ici. Dans la mesure du possible, on essaye de contenir les menaces aliens. Mais bon, tu m'as l'air d'être suffisamment solide pour ce genre de mission. Que faisais-tu en Afghanistan ?

- Royal Engeener Corps, le génie, spécialité transmissions. Lieutenant Costello, à votre service. Votre oreillette, là, ce serez un trésor pour nous.

- Pour eux, tu n'en fais plus partie. Retour avec les honneurs, pour blessures ? pourtant tu ne sembles pas blessée.

- J'ai été prisonnière d'un groupe de talibans. C'est la procédure dans ce cas, retour au pays avec les honneurs. Mais comment le savez-vous ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Quel chef je ferais, si je ne m'intéressais pas à mes futurs employés ? J'ai vérifié simplement. Et j'ai eu une bonne surprise ou plutôt deux. Tu es un ancien soldat, donc habituée à obéir et tu as un nid de Hoix chez toi.

- Rien que ça ? et vous en avez beaucoup des employés ?

- Non, tu es la première. Torchwood recrute, profites-en.

- Je pourrais demander un gros salaire, une voiture de fonction, un appartement, des primes de déplacement ? fit-elle en riant.

- Tu peux toujours demander. Je verrais si tu le mérites, mais si tu travailles pour moi, tu n'auras pas à te soucier de ces contingences matérielles, crois-moi.

- Ok, je travaille pour vous, Capitaine, je signe où ? et je peux garder mon arme et mon grade ?

- Bien sûr, Lieutenant Costello, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur dans la voix.

- Arrêtez-ça tout de suite !

- Humm, pas facile, la nouvelle. Tiens, j'aimerais savoir.. pourquoi détestes-tu autant cette maison ?

- …

(cette fois,ce fut elle qui ne répondit pas.)

- Eh, ça bouge, prépare-toi à descendre. Il vient d'entrer dans le passage. Je le suis.

- Faites attention à vous, Capitaine.

- Toujours, je suis la prudence incarnée. Vas-y maintenant !

Elle se leva doucement et à pas de loup gagna la porte de la cave. Elle réprima un frisson de peur. Elle dressa l'oreille. Elle entendait le même claquement de dents, mais aussi un grondement sourd, sur un mode apaisant. Le père.

Elle descendit silencieusement une première marche, épaulant le fusil hypodermique. Elle enclencha le mode nuit. Toute dernière technologie, ce truc-là. Une lumière verte jaillit de la visée. Elle espéra que la créature ne pourrait pas le voir. Elle descendit plus rapidement.

- Doucement, souffla le Capitaine, je suis derrière le Hoix. Je vois ton viseur. Descends encore et vise-le.

Elle obéit, conservant la rembarre contre sa cuisse, descendant, descendit, puis toucha du pied le sol de la cave. Elle entendit un reniflement et ajusta sa mire. Le fin pinceau lumineux heurta une masse sombre, énorme, tout en muscles avec une tête allongée. Nul doute, c'était bien le père. Elle tira aussitôt, deux fois. Un grognement lui assura qu'elle avait touché au but. Elle soupira de soulagement et baissa son arme.

Elle entendit alors un rugissement tout près d'elle, juste avant de se faire renverser. Le Hoix venait de lui sauter dessus et tentait de lui déchirer la gorge avec les dents. Elle se protégea avec le fût de son arme. Elle essaya de le repousser, mais elle n'avait pas assez de force.

La créature mordit le fusil et secoua la gueule. Elle résista mais sa tête heurta le sol avec violence. Elle vit des étoiles exploser dans ses yeux, une myriade d'étoiles avant de sombrer dans la nuit de l'inconscience, sans défense face à la bête. « je meurs ce soir, pourtant je lui ai fait confiance… » sa dernière pensée fut pour le capitaine aux yeux gris-bleu, qui lui avait offert un job.

OoOoO

La sensation d'un linge mouillé sur le visage la tira de sa torpeur, accompagnée d'une chanson « Wake up, little suzie, wake up » chantonnée d'une voix rieuse.

- Aïe, fit-elle en tentant de relever la tête, avant d'être repoussé en arrière par une main ferme et douce.

- Doucement, doucement, fit Jack Harkness en lui caressant la joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le sourire amusé du capitaine emplit son champ de vision. Elle était allongée sur le sofa, les pieds surélevés par des coussins et la tête sur les genoux du capitaine.

- Le Hoix ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Au chaud, dans le 4X4, avec sa progéniture, apparemment, il n'y en a pas d'autre.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle, plus fermement en tentant à nouveau de se relever.

- Rien, à part, te retrouver à mes genoux… comme beaucoup de monde.

- … elle lui décocha un regard sévère.

- Ok, le Hoix a mis un peu de temps à réagir à mon cocktail de sédatif. Il faudra trouver quelque chose de plus fort, la prochaine fois, dit-il d'un ton rêveur. Tu te trouvais sur son chemin, il t'a donc sauté dessus. Tu me dois un fusil hypodermique, d'ailleurs. Il est complètement détruit.

- Ah désolée patron, je n'ai pas fait exprès de survivre, dit-elle avec un faible sourire. C'est toujours comme ça avec vous ?

- Et plus encore, dit-il en éclatant de rire, fais-moi confiance. Bienvenue à Torchwood, Suzie Costello. C'est le début d'une grande aventure pour toi.

Fin.

* * *

Fin, fin... si on veut, elle a connu d'autres aventures seule avec le Capitaine, puis avec l'équipe, dont nous ne sommes pas vraiment au courant.

si cela vous a plu, je reviendrais peut-être pour de nouvelles aventures de Suzie Costello, bien que ce ne soit pas mon personnage préféré, je l'avoue.

_En attendant, vous pouvez me laisser tout commentaire en utilisant le bouton adéquat, vous savez bien le vert avec Review de marquer dessus._

D'ailleurs, je remercie ceux et celles qui m'ont commentés, ça fait vraiment plaisir.


End file.
